


Ridin' Dirty

by LeeMac



Series: The Usual Level of Stupid [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMac/pseuds/LeeMac
Summary: Root and Shaw got caught by some goons. Root's "humour" still manages to rise to the occasion.





	Ridin' Dirty

Shaw wriggled down lower on Root's body, ignoring what sounded suspiciously like a gasp of pleasure. She refused to think about where Root's face was right now; she needed to concentrate. _Right between the legs. Couldn't be better._

She managed to get two fingers onto the knife in Root's boot just as the car cornered sharply, dislodging her fingers and squashing her face into Root's thighs. She _definitely_ heard another sharp gasp as she inched down towards the knife again.

"Dammit, Root," she hissed. "It's bad enough being tased by some idiot goons who can't do a pat-down properly. But I swear to God I will kill you _myself_ if you're getting off on this."

Root chuckled a little breathlessly as Shaw finally managed to get her fingers back on the knife and slide it out of the boot sheath.

"Darlin', you can't blame me for a little distraction while we're on this cosy ride. The victim really being the perp was a fun surprise, plus that bunch of goon buddies coming to the rescue in a fast car with a small trunk. We're lucky you're compact enough to go down... there."

Shaw huffed at the innuendo ( _compact_ just added insult to injury) as she sawed through the zip tie around her wrists and squirmed around to do the same for Root. It was just as well it was too dark in the trunk to see the stupid smirk Root surely had on her face.

She shoved back on Root with her butt to get her to shuffle towards the rear of the trunk, determinedly ignoring the gratuitous _mmmm_ sounds, and managed to get a knee under herself as the car jerked to a halt.

"OK, grab my hips and get ready to give me a boost. And for God's sake, Root, _shut up_. The mission has to come _first_."

"Whatever you say, Sameen," murmured Root in her most velvety tones right by Shaw's ear, as the car doors thunked open and she braced to boost her up. "And when we're done here, I'll make sure _you_ get to come _next_."

* * *

Shaw admitted later on to herself that it was pretty likely the loud growl she made and her snarling face as she came up out of the trunk had shocked the first goon so much that he practically dropped his taser into her non-knife hand. Good start to a nice little fight. There was still no way _in hell_ that she was telling Root her stupid goddamned flirting had given them a slight tactical advantage.

Root was plenty smug enough to be going on with right now, lying propped on her elbow with a silly-ass smile on her face, and pretending not to play with the ends of Shaw's hair as she lay sprawled face-down and satiated beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual caveat applies re Commonwealth English spelling here (I use it; not fixing). But let me know if I get US phrasing wrong!
> 
> Since I seem to have caught Root's sense of humour (who am I kidding? it's always been there), this might turn into a series on bad innuendo. Let's hope not for all our sakes...


End file.
